


Good Grief

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Good Grief  
Author: Suzette  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Jed/Leo/Abbey, Josh/Sam (implied)  
Disclaimer: I am not the genius Aaron Sorkin is, I own none of the characters that I am about to put into some compromising positions. If I did own them, there is no way that they could put half the scenes on network television.  
Note: This is for everyone who asked for a sequel to my fiction "Peanuts". Thanks to everyone that gave me feedback, my ego is feeling a little bit better. Still, more feedback will be required before I feel that my ego is at a decent level!  
  
**Good Grief by Suzette**

  
Saturday, February 17, 2001  
8:23am 

"Abbey, I am not going to apologize again for working through Valentine's Day. I have been on my knees begging for forgiveness for two days. I had no way of controlling that we would have a national emergency on Valentine's Day." The President said as he looked over at his wife. The two were sitting in Marine One with Leo, Josh and Sam on their way to Camp David for a working weekend. "I am just saying that if you were really sorry Josh, Sam and Leo would not be coming along for the weekend." The First Lady said with disdain.

"And I told you that we had a conference call this afternoon that I need them for, after that I am all yours. I also explained that we could wait until this evening to come up, but you wanted to come up this morning." Jed said exasperated.

"Well, that was originally the plan. Jed, I know that you're the President of the United States and that sometimes you have obligations that you cannot get out of; but sometimes it seems like all of my needs have been put on hold since you became President. Jed, my needs are about to drive me insane!"

"I will definitely see what I can do about those needs this evening Abbey." The President said as the helicopter touched down at Camp David.

4:43pm

"Abbey, how was your afternoon?" Jed asked as he walked into the Aspen cabin that was the President's residence while at Camp David.

"It was okay, Jed. I'm sorry that I was so short with you earlier, I am just frustrated. I know that it wasn't your fault about Valentine's Day."

"Why don't you go take a long bath and I'll see if I can make it up to you afterwards." Jed said as he sent his wife off with a kiss on her neck.

"What are you planning on doing?" 

"Oh, I'll probably get a quick shower and see if I can't get something for dinner for us." Abbey was halfway out of the room when Jed called her back. "Abbey, I forgot that I had this for you" Jed said as he held out a gift bag that he had been holding behind his back. Abbey took it and looked inside and let out a gasp. "Jed, this is so sweet." Abbey said as she looked at the candle, bubble bath and lotion that the bag contained. 

"They're all vanilla?"

"Well, I know that it's your favorite."  
"You wouldn't happen to be trying to get out of the proverbial doghouse would you?" She asked with a knowing grin on her face.

"Can't blame a man for trying." 

6:08pm

The first lady walked into the living room and stopped with a gasp. She was dressed in the long silk gown she had found on the bed when she came out of the bathroom. The note that Jed had left on the gown was still grasped in her hand. 

"What is all this" Abbey asked after she recovered her voice? "Well," Jed said with a smile, "I forgot to mention that Leo was going to be staying with us this weekend. To make it up to you, we had the cook prepare this picnic. Unfortunately it is 12 degrees outside, so we thought that maybe it would be nicer to have it here in front of the fire. After we got it set up though, we were hot so we decided that in the interest of comfort we should get into something less . . . constricting." Jed said with a smile as he and Leo lounged together on the floor, each wearing a pair of bright red boxers with lips all over them.

"If you'd like us to get dressed . . ." Leo said but trailed off as he saw Abbey shake her head. 

"So my dear, we are trying desperately to make up for the fact that we both had to work through Valentine's Day and neglected your . . . needs . . . so what would you like to do tonight?" Jed asked.

"Well, that picnic looks very delicious. Why don't we eat?" 

Both men looked shocked for a moment and then nodded at each other. What Abbey wanted, Abbey was going to get.

"Where are the plates?" Leo asked the man next to him. Jed was about to grab them when Abbey stopped him.

"We won't need plates." She said with a smile as she took a slice of peach from a container and ran it across Jed's chest before putting the piece of fruit in Leo's mouth while she trailed the track of juice with her mouth. "I really think we can figure out some way   
of eating without plates. Don't you think so, Jed? Leo?" 

Both men smiled and nodded. What Abbey wanted, Abbey was going to get. Abbey's gown was removed so all she was wearing was the matching panties that had come with the gown. All three were soon eating off of each other's bodies. Fingers swept over nipples and   
hips. Mouths trailed over stomachs and navels. Teeth nibbled on food and fingers. When panties or boxers got in the way of enjoyment they were removed.

"I never knew that you could do that with strawberries." Leo said as Jed followed the path of the fruit in question. "Are you sure that isn't . . . oh my . . . Jed . . ."Leo trailed off as his   
rock-hard cock was caught up in his best friends mouth. Jed sucked hard as he ran the strawberry over Leo's balls and then slowly trailing it back up Leo's chest. Abbey then grabbed the hand that held the strawberry and sucked it into her mouth.

"Gotta love these strawberries." Abbey said. "Gotta love these men." She said as her lips found Leo's right nipple and bit down as Leo groaned. His groans grew louder and louder and then ended abruptly as Jed pulled his mouth away.

"You know," Jed began. "this night was supposed to be about Abbey. So I am thinking that you should fuck my wife Leo." Leo looked a little shocked. He and Abbey didn't go that far.   
Kissing and heavy petting was okay, but actual penetration was another story when it came to your best friend's wife. He was about to give voice to his feelings when he caught sight of Abbey's face. She looked . . .enthusiastic. Hell, if Abbey was willing there was no way that he was going to refuse something that he really wanted as well. Seconds later he was buried deep within Abbey. She had sat on the edge of the couch with her legs spread wide, soon Leo was kneeling between her legs and imbedded all the way. It was only a minute later when Leo felt the cold touch of lubricant slipped between his ass and then the feel of Jed's fingers thrusting deep.

"Leo spread your legs just a little more . . . that's good." 

Jed said as he pulled out his fingers and replaced them at Leo's entrance with his engorged cock. "Are you ready?" Leo wasn't sure if Jed was asking him or Abbey, but he nodded and felt Jed push in slowly which pushed Leo further into Abbey's depths. Three sighs could be heard as a rhythm was established and then the only sounds in the room were sounds of immense pleasure and screams of completion.

"I thought I was too old to do that." Leo commented, as all three lay entwined on the blanketed floor several minutes later.

"Charlie Brown never understood that he could do anything, age has nothing to do with it." Jed said resolutely.

"Please tell me we are not back to this "Peanuts" nonsense." 

Leo said with a groan.

"It is not nonsense Leo. As I told you before, it is a cultural phenomenon. In our relationship you are Charlie Brown, I am Snoopy and Abbey is Lucy. Don't make faces at me Leo, you should be happy. This time Lucy let you kick the football." Jed finished with a wide grin.

"Good grief." Abbey said breathlessly.

"That's supposed to be his line." Jed reminded his wife.

"Get over it Snoopy." Abbey said to her husband as she curled up between the two men and dropped off to sleep. Leo and Jed soon followed her into unconsciousness.

Sunday, February 18, 2001  
6:00am

"I'm telling you Josh that we shouldn't just walk in. The President and First Lady are probably still asleep." Sam whispered loudly as the pair walked into the President's cabin.

"And I'm telling you that no one has seen Leo since last night and the President would want to know!" Josh said and then stopped dead in his tracks. "Sam? I don't think we need to worry   
about Leo and The President's reaction if they should find out about our relationship."

"Why? Josh . . . " Sam trailed off as he followed where Josh's finger was pointing and discovered the President, First Lady and Chief of Staff all curled up together. It was obvious that all three were naked.

"Maybe we should leave now . . . you know, now that we know Leo's okay." Josh said as Sam continued to stare.

"That would probably be a really good idea." The President said with his eyes still closed. "We'll talk about you two being involved later." Josh and Sam nodded silently and then let themselves out as the President set about waking his wife and lover.


End file.
